


spring in bloom

by aizensosuke



Series: the dreamers and the lovers [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Banter, Carrying, Developing Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Love Confessions, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 23:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17253584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aizensosuke/pseuds/aizensosuke
Summary: urahara goes to yoruichi with a confession on the tip of his tongue.





	spring in bloom

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place prior to the events of canon and discusses something mentioned in an early chapter of simply, namely the moment when urahara finally made a move on yoruichi.

Urahara Kisuke waits three days before he walks up to Shihouin Yoruichi to speak to her.

The announcement of Kuchiki Byakuya’s intention to mate and marry someone from outside of the pack had shaken everyone to the foundation of their being, but Urahara only had eyes for Yoruichi and her reaction to the news. Though the two of them swore they were nothing more than dear friends who assisted each other through rut and heat— often enough that their cycles were even synced to one another— Urahara thinks the news must have been difficult for her to take. Maybe they said they were friends, but Urahara sees the way the two of them look at each other and he wonders if such a thing could ever be called mere friendship, or if they were merely reluctant to discuss it in detail.

Yoruichi is not alone this afternoon, giving him three sets of tracks to follow into the woods to the clearing and the lake he knows are not far from here. When she left the main heart of their territory earlier this morning with her younger brother and closest companion in tow, Urahara almost lost his nerve to pursue her after all.

But he drags himself out of the main pack house with some urging from Shinji and tracks them into the woods. Mid-spring means the air is warm and fragrant with the scent of wildflowers that tickle the inside of his nose, aggravating him enough once or twice that he sneezes as he makes his way through the trees. This is also the usual time that most packs indulge in their courting rituals; the first warmth after long winters feels like renewal and new chances, the perfect time to seek out a new mate.

When he reaches the edge of the clearing, he lingers in the trees for just a moment and watches. Yushiro, Yoruichi’s younger brother, wraps his hands around the end of a long rope tied to a tree branch that juts over the water, allowing him to swing his body forward into the cool lake. Water sprays everywhere; Yoruichi lifts a hand to shield her face from where she lounges on the lakeside, sunning herself like cats are wont to do. Sui-Feng is already in the water and she swears, splashing Yushiro in the face as soon as his head pops above the water, violet hair clinging in wet strands to his face.

The sight is a warm one and Urahara presses his cheek against a nearby trunk; Yoruichi cannot smell him from here considering he’s downwind, but it will only be a matter of time before her instincts inform her someone is watching her. Best not to linger and make it creepy, then, lest he get rejected on the basis of that instead of his actual offer.

He steps into the clearing and Yoruichi’s head swivels in his direction, her expression like stone until she meets his eyes and it softens considerably. “Good afternoon, Yoruichi-san.”

“Kisuke.” She rolls her neck, turning her head back toward the lake without another passing glance, and it stings. “How may I assist you?”

The brush-off is almost cold, but Urahara refuses to let it bother him as he joins her on the ground, one knee pulled up against his chest so he has something to hold onto. “It’s a nice day, isn’t it? Winter was long and cold but spring has finally come.”

“Mhm.” Yoruichi tilts her head back and closes her eyes, and Urahara marvels at her face, the sunlight’s golden rays spilling across her soft features. “Winter was not so bad.”

“I suppose not, in the eyes of some.” Urahara feels foolish. Maybe he should just go back.

Sui-Feng’s voice breaks across the water. “What are you doing here, Urahara?”

“Hey!” Yushiro splashes her and she shrieks in rage, throwing a punch that just barely misses his nose. “Don’t pay attention to them, I’m your enemy right now!”

“She doesn’t much care for me,” Urahara muses and tries not to let it bother him, that one of Yoruichi’s close friends would be disapproving of him. It might harden her opinion toward him even more. “I don’t recall doing anything to offend her, though.”

The corner of Yoruichi’s mouth twitches. “You don’t need to. Sui-Feng chooses her grudges based on criteria not even I know the origin of. Did you come to seek sanctuary from the alphas no doubt harassing you this time of year? I wouldn’t blame you if you had.”

“No one is bothering me. I’m too eccentric, you know.” Urahara half-smiles and Yoruichi laughs, throwing her head back with the force of it. “What is it, Yoruichi-san?”

“Eccentric.” She spits the word and he frowns, not sure what he did to anger her. “I suppose that’s fair, though, you experiment with silver and smell dangerous to most of the pack. What are you hoping to do with all of those experiments?”

Urahara hums and lays back on the grass; so they’re going to be talking about his work. So be it. He should have known Yoruichi would also be an alpha who did not view him as a prospective mate. “At the moment, surviving silver is difficult for us. The poison is simply too strong. I thought that I could come up with an antidote if I continued to work with it. I think I’m close. It could make hunter attacks an annoyance instead of a fatal event.”

“Very smart of you.” Yoruichi turns to look down at him, but Urahara keeps his eyes fixed on the sky, the soft wispy clouds rumbling across its surface. Coming out here was a mistake. “So then, why did you come to join us on this fine afternoon?”

Slowly, Urahara turns his head to look up at her, keeping his face closed. “I wonder why.”

“I thought it would be nice to get away from the pack for a while.” Yoruichi falls back beside him, arms tucked beneath her head. “Everyone is talking about Byakuya-bo.”

Urahara’s eyes widen a touch as he turns to look at her. “Does that bother you so much?”

“In concept, no. He’ll be their future pack alpha, so I suppose his mate must be of grave importance to them. However.” Yoruichi scrunches her nose up and it’s almost  _ cute. _ “However, it gets tiring listening to how relieved everyone is that he chose another wolf and not that  _ hell cat _ that he spends so much of his free time with.”

The words make Urahara’s mouth contort into a frown and he nods once, glancing up at the sky once more. “I suppose that makes sense that you’d be upset about that.”

“Byakuya-bo is one of my dearest friends and I love him, you know.” She says it so casually and Urahara feels his stomach tighten in discomfort. “As much as one can love a friend, I suppose. He gave us this home and a chance to live instead of merely surviving, and I am grateful for such a thing. However, it does not lessen the sting of their ignorance.”

To this, Urahara has so little to say. “You have done a lot for our pack. They should be more grateful to you that you’ve been watching over Byakuya as much as you have.”

“Right?” Yoruichi shakes her head and then laughs. “But they talk instead. Ungrateful bastards. Well, they’ve gotten what they wanted, and I’ve gotten what I wanted. Byakuya-bo found a mate who will make him happy for the rest of his life.”

_ Oh? _ Urahara blinks at her, then closes his own eyes and wonders if going home now would be viewed as rude or not. “He’s lucky. It’s not easy to find a soulmate these days.”

“I suppose not, especially if everyone is avoiding you because you won’t stop messing in what you shouldn’t touch.” Yoruichi’s tone is light and teasing and she pinches his cheek, laughing when he scowls at her. “Their loss. To shun the chance of courting such a daringly intelligent mate is a mistake on their part, not on yours, you know.”

“Perhaps.” Urahara sits up slowly, surveying the lake. Home, then.

A hand wraps slowly around his wrist and he turns to see Yoruichi slowly sitting up, her expression muted. “Your scent has changed. Have I said something to offend you?”

“No, Yoruichi-san. You are perfectly polite as always.” Urahara smiles softly at her and takes her appearance in, the way the sunlight makes her violet hair burn, her golden eyes rivaling its blaze. “I have merely not been having a good day. I think I’ll go home to rest.”

Before he can stand, Yoruichi is on her feet, all fluid and feline grace. “Let me escort you home, then. Far be it from me to distance myself from an omega having a bad day. I’m only sorry that coming here didn’t seem to make things any better for you.”

Instead of telling her to remain like he should, Urahara allows Yoruichi to help him to his feet, her hand firm in the small of his back as she guides him along the path he followed to find her. The trees are fresh and green and fragrant with blossoms and Yoruichi steps off of the path for just a moment to pluck one, the pale petals paler still against her brown skin. With a mischievous smile she turns, tucking the flower into Urahara’s hair.

“I’ve seen so many omegas wear flowers in their hair. Even Byakuya-bo can’t resist when the cherry blossom trees are flowering.” Yoruichi’s fingers move carefully, brushing a stray lock of hair away from his eye and tucking it behind his ear. “But never you.”

Urahara does not know what to say to that. “You seem to think that I should.”

“You have a pretty face.” Yoruichi says it so easily as she walks, not facing him any longer, her expression smooth and focused on the task at hand while Urahara fights hard not to stammer at her words. “It’s not always easy to see, though. Your hair is always in your face. Do you make it difficult on purpose for others to look at you?”

“I don’t think much about such things,” he admits, and Yoruichi smiles softly at him.

“You smell like jasmine.” Yoruichi’s nose twitches. “Flowers would suit you well, then.”

In answer, Urahara shrugs. “Maybe I’ll have an alpha who worries over such things in the future. I merely don’t. But that depends on if they can handle the silver scent, too.”

They reach the heart of the pack territory faster than Urahara would have liked; he can see Byakuya from here, Hisana’s hand tucked into the small of his back in a very familiar gesture as they speak to Kyoraku and Ukitake. The two of them make a good pair as far as Urahara can tell; he certainly isn’t used to seeing Byakuya smile quite as much as he does these days, which is probably for the best. If Hisana makes him happy, then that’s good.

“The happy couple,” Yoruichi muses. “I wouldn’t have expected him to choose a beta, that’s about all I could say in terms of this match-up. But I’m glad he’s happy, as I said.”

“They do make a good couple,” Urahara agrees, raising a hand to wave to them.

Hisana waves back and Byakuya stills slightly, head falling to the side as his dark brows furrow and Urahara cackles; his friendly nature has always thrown Byakuya off. But then he watches Yoruichi lift her chin, a challenging gaze in her eyes, and realizes the expression was not meant for him. The question in those dark eyes was meant for Yoruichi, who simply seems to shrug it off before she turns her eyes back to Urahara.

“Why did you come to talk to me at the lake?” she asks. “The true reason, Kisuke.”

Ah, so she saw through him after all. “What can I say? You’re a very attractive alpha.”

“I thought it might be something like that.” Yoruichi looks away once more and Urahara’s stomach drops. “You should know that there would be a certain amount of… Gossip surrounding such a choice, should you decide to make it. People would talk and never stop.”

Urahara shrugs. “So? If it meant that I could have you, then it wouldn’t matter to me.”

“Such a sweet omega.” Yoruichi’s hand shifts up his back, rubbing up along his spine and Urahara clamps down hard on a small sound in the back of his throat. “So you came to, what, break tradition and try to court me? Or were you going to flutter your lashes and bait me into courting you? What was your grand master plan?”

“I didn’t think that far ahead after the confession,” Urahara admits.

“Ah.” Yoruichi takes half a step closer to him, her arm sliding around to curl around his waist, her hand molding to the shape of his hip and startling a small noise from his throat. “That’s more like it. What confession did you want to make, exactly?”

She isn’t going to let him budge even an inch on this. “That I’ve always been intrigued by you, and that I enjoy our rapport. I thought you and Byakuya were a pair, so I never intervened. It would have been wrong. But if you are not… Then perhaps—”

“Perhaps I would want to be. With you.” Yoruichi’s smile is enigmatic.

Urahara is quiet as he nods. “Is that foolish? I suppose it may be. But still.”

“And yet you still came to me to tell me. And then you changed your mind. Oh, my dear.” Yoruichi speaks the endearment on an exhalation of air and stops, turning to face him, stepping far too close so that he can smell the warm spice of her scent. “I wouldn’t have pegged you for someone so shy, but I guess it was to be expected.”

Her hand is soft as it touches his face and Urahara tries not to swallow his tongue at the press of her fingers against his skin. “I wouldn’t say  _ shy, _ maybe just overwhelmed.”

“Darling.” Yoruichi’s smile is gentle as she leans in, her nose brushing along the highest point of his cheekbone, and he squeaks in answer. “Don’t be shy on me now, Kisuke. Breathe. I want to scent you properly like an interested alpha should.”

_ An interested alpha. _ His knees knock together. “Surely you’re kidding me.”

“No.” The arm that was around his waist replaces itself, cinching tight to keep him on his feet. Her strength is more than enough. “Why would I be that cruel? Let me smell you.”

Urahara blinks at her half a dozen times before his head falls to the side, baring his scent gland to her eyes. And her nose as it turns out, because she tucks her face in against his neck a second later, her breath hot and damp against his skin as she noses against his scent gland. It makes him feel almost dizzy, the closeness of her body, the press of her breasts against his chest, the arm around his waist that holds him up and the thigh that slides between his own to join it in keeping him on his feet. He keens softly when she drags her tongue over his scent gland, a clear brand of temporary ownership.

The thought is almost enough to have him dropping to the ground in shock. Yes, okay, he was going to confess to her but she… He didn’t expect her to be so agreeable.

“Oh, that’s nice.” Yoruichi scrapes her teeth over his scent gland and Urahara is embarrassed at how aroused he is from that alone. “You smell so sweet, Kisuke.”

“Thanks?” Urahara wheezes, gasping when she nips at his skin. She  _ wouldn’t. _

But he would let her if she wanted to just the same.

She holds him until he can get his feet back underneath him and then steps back, and he’s pleased to see that the highest points of her cheekbones burn red beneath the brown, that her pupils are dilated. He can also feel the eyes of all of the pack members in the vicinity but doesn’t much mind. How  _ could _ he? He  _ wants _ everyone to know.

“I’ll court you this spring.” Yoruichi takes both of his hands in her own, bringing them to her mouth. She holds eye contact as she kisses each knuckle, and it’s so old-fashioned but Urahara swoons just the same. “Don’t let anyone else move in on you.”

Urahara snorts. “As if I’d ever want another alpha. The only one I’ve ever wanted is you.”

“Ah, Kisuke. That makes me very happy to hear.” Yoruichi keeps a hold of his hands, her eyes intense as she gazes into his face. “If I’d have a mate in my life, it would be someone willing to do the dangerous work needed to keep everyone safe. The work no one ever appreciates enough. Do you want me to take you home now?”

“Sure.” Not  _ really _ but he needs to sit down and think. “If you don’t mind that is.”

Yoruichi’s smile is mischievous and before he can blink, her arm is behind his knees, sweeping him off of his feet and up into her arms. A shocked little yelp leaves his lips but he’s stable in her embrace, her arms gathered beneath his body as she carries him across the lush green grass with a bounce in her step, her spine straight. He can see Hisana’s hand raising to cover her mouth, muffling her laughter, while Byakuya only shakes his head.

“They’ll have something to talk about now,” Yoruichi muses. “And it would be wrong of me to knock you off of your feet and not offer to carry you home.”

“That’s true.” Urahara links his fingers together behind her neck and tries very hard not to flush when she smirks down at him. “But carrying me across the threshold would be improper, you know, until we’re properly mated. You’ll have to drop me off at the door.”

Yoruichi chuckles softly. “Then I’ll have to start courting you soon so I can have that privilege before long. I’ll carry you over the threshold and straight to bed, then.”

Urahara thinks he might die before she ever gets him to the door.

**Author's Note:**

> this is for kisuke's birthday~ we love you, you weird little scientist man. i'm not even a fan of het ships normally but the bond he has with yoruichi is so special and beautiful it's hard not to love them together.
> 
> happy new year, everybody!


End file.
